$ -24\% - 1.66 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -24\% = -\dfrac{24}{100} = -0.24 $ Now we have: $ -0.24 - 1.66 = {?} $ $ -0.24 - 1.66 = -1.9 $